1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack for a control cabinet comprising a front and rear frame with vertical and horizontal frame pieces which can be connected to each other by upper and lower depth braces, where the vertical and horizontal frame pieces, which are welded together in the corner areas and welded to corner connectors, as well as the depth braces each form, with two sides located perpendicularly to each other, an inner edge, and where identical rows of identical fastening receptacles and/or fastening bores are provided in these sides at the same distance from the inner edge, where the vertical and horizontal frame pieces have identical cross sections and identical rows of fastening receptacles and/or fastening bores.
2. Description of Prior Art
A rack of this type is taught by German Patent Publication DE 33 44 598 C1 where the frame pieces are cut to length from a uniform hollow profile section. In this rack, the rows of fastening receptacles and/or fastening bores offer universal installation possibilities in both directions of the cabinet interior as well as beyond the cabinet interior to adjoining, lined-up control cabinets. The division of the fastening receptacles and/or fastening bores in the row is metric, so that component supports or the like for components divided by inches cannot be easily installed in the rack.
German Patent Publication DE 39 20 353 A1 teaches a rack where two frames are made from C-profile sections, which are welded together in the corner areas. The C-profile sections have a base leg, two lateral legs and, at their ends, end sections bent at right angles and oriented towards each other. One profile side of an end section forms an inner edge with another profile side. These profile sides are provided with identical rows of identical fastening receptacles or fastening bores. In this known rack, the C-profile sections are mitered and welded together to form two frames. The two frames are connected to each other in the corner areas by four horizontal braces. In this case, the ends of the horizontal braces are welded to the frame. The fastening receptacles or fastening bores in this embodiment of the frame pieces are not suitable for the selective installation of components with metric division or inch division.
German Patent Publication DE 34 23 721 A1 teaches a rack where rails extending perpendicular to two vertical frame pieces can be installed between these, but which does not offer any additional fastening opportunities.
German Patent Publication DE 88 14 472 U1 discloses a rack which is also constructed of horizontal and vertical frame pieces and only permits the installation of components with a single pre-determined division. The same holds true for the mounting rails which can be installed in a rack in accordance with French Patent Publication FR 24 20 233.